Super Smash Bros: Journey of Light
by Son-nylon112
Summary: Summary is on the first chapter of this fanfic, hope you enjoy my new story.
1. Summary

**Super**

 **Smash Bros.**

 **Journey of Light**

 **Summary:**

Everyone has an ability that makes them special, and it is no different for Lucas. After the events of Subspace Emissary, the Smashers have lived in peace in the Smash Mansion and new Smashers have joined them. However, in the new 5th World of Smash, Master Hand and Crazy Hand for some reason have turned some of the Smashers evil and the Smashers have divided across the 5th World, Ganondorf and all the villains have joined forces to turn all the Smashers into trophies and turn them evil under their control and rule the entire Universe of Smash. Lucas has woken up in the 5th world, but to his confusion he didn't wake up at the same time as the other Smashers, he meets up with the remaining Smashers and they explain everything to him and Lucas sets out with his best friends, Nana, Ness, Toon Link, Pokemon Trainer, Beck, Villager, Sonic, Lucario, Kirby, Popo, Pikachu, Pit, and Link, to find the other Smashers and bring them back home, and defeat the villains, and find out why Master Hand and Crazy Hand are turning Smashers evil. Along the way, Lucas discovers a power deep inside him, that not even he was aware of, and the power was so great that even Master Hand and Crazy Hand are afraid of it. With his new power, Lucas now fights against the villains and Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but even with his new power, can Lucas defeat a greater threat that looms in the shadows?


	2. Character List

**Super**

 **Smash Bros.**

 **Journey of Light**

 **Character List:**

 **Super Mario Bros.**

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Kamek

Rosalina Luma

Wario

Waluigi

Paper Mario

Geno

Captain Toad

Dr. Mario

 **Legend of Zelda**

Link

Zelda

Sheik

Toon Link

Tetra

Young Link

Linkle

Ganondorf

Ghirahim

Impa

Lana

Ravio

Midna

Dark Link

 **Metroid**

Samus/Zero Suit Samus

Ridley

Dark Samus

 **Donkey Kong**

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dixie Kong

King K Rool

Funky Kong

 **Kirby**

Kirby

Meta Knight

King Dedede

Bandana Waddle Dee

Galacta Knight

Knuckle Joe

 **Pokemon**

Pikachu

Pokemon Trainer

Lucario

Mewtwo

Pichu

Jigglypuff

Greninja

Decidueye

Lycanroc

 **Star Fox**

Fox

Falco

Wolf

 **Fire Emblem**

Marth

Ike

Roy

Robin

Lucina

Chrom

Corrin

 **Kid Icarus**

Pit

Palutena

Dark Pit

Viridi

Hades

 **EarthBound**

Ness

Lucas

Ninten

 **Ice Climber**

Popo

Nana

 **Pikmin**

Olimar

 **Animal Crossing**

Villager

 **Wario Ware**

Ashley

 **F-Zero**

Captain Falcon

 **Game and Watch**

Mr. Game and Watch

 **Duck Hunt**

Duck Hunt

 **WiiFit**

Wii Fit Trainer

 **R.O.B**

R.O.B

 **Punch-Out**

Little Mac

 **Metal Gear**

Snake

Raiden

 **Xenoblade**

Shulk

Rex and Pyra

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic

Tails

Knuckles

Amy

Shadow

Silver

Blaze

Eggman

Metal Sonic

 **Mega Man**

Mega Man

X

Zero

 **Pac-Man**

Pac-Man

 **Street Fighter**

Ryu

Chun-Li

 **Final Fantasy**

Cloud

Sephiroth

Black Mage

 **Bayonetta**

Bayonetta

 **Mii**

Mii Brawler

Mii Swordfighter

Mii Gunner

 **Kingdom Hearts**

Sora

Riku

 **Dragon Ball Z**

Goku

 **Shovel Knight**

Shovel Knight

Plague Knight

Specter Knight

 **Shantae**

Shantae

 **Dragon Quest**

Hero

 **OverWatch**

Tracer

 **Yo-Kai Watch**

Jibanyan

Komasan

 **A Hat in Time**

Hat Kid

 **Crash Badicoot**

Crash

 **The World Ends With You**

Neku

 **Banjo-Kazooie**

Banjo and Kazooie

 **Custom Robo**

Ray MK III

 **Mighty no. 9**

Beck

 **ARMS**

Spring Man

Ribbon Girl

 **Wonderful 101**

Wonder Red

 **Klonoa**

Klonoa

 **Rayman**

Rayman

 **Golden Sun**

Isaac

 **Legend of Spyro**

Spyro

 **Disgeae**

Laharl

 **OCs**

Noah (Mii Brawler, a Mii fighter version of me)

Hero TJ (Mii Swordfighter, made and owned by TJ on Nintendo Wire)

Dark TJ (Mii Swordfighter, made and owned by TJ on Nintendo Wire)


	3. Update

Hey Guys, about this story...I have decided to rewrite this story in a new way. The new story will be called Smash Hero and will have many changes and will be a mix of Lucas's Journey and Journey of Light. These stories will still be up, but I will be rewriting it.

Hope you enjoy my rewritten story.

Sayonara!


End file.
